


tiny moments

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She sat behind her wife on the couch, while Adora was carefully breastfeeding Angella, their newborn daughter.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	tiny moments

Glimmer let her hands run through Adora’s long blonde hair, undoing the knots that had appeared after a long day. She sat behind her wife on the couch, while Adora was carefully breastfeeding Angella, their newborn daughter. Adora had been extremely stressed and exhausted after the hard birth but after a few weeks, it had gotten a lot more manageable. Glimmer still made sure to give both her wife and daughter all the attention they needed though, to show how important they were to her.

Glimmer kept playing with Adora’s hair, and then pressed a soft kiss onto her left cheek, and then carefully leaned in for a hug from behind. She placed her head on Adora’s shoulders, looking at Angella. The pink haired baby had her eyes closed and kept eating with a peaceful expression on her face. She was so tiny and precious, and a mixture of both of them, and proof of their love for each other. Right now, she looked so peaceful in her mother’s arms.

“How’s mommy doing now?” she asked Adora, and got a laugh and a happy smile back from her.

“I’m exhausted, but in a good way. I think we’re really bonding now, me and her. She’s finally stopped screaming and it’s nice to see her actually eat, she really has her mama’s temper.”

“Hey, I’m not  _ that  _ bad.”

“Well… actually…”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just telling the truth.”

Both laughed, and Glimmer placed another kiss into Adora’s cheek, before kissing her daughter. She let out a tiny grunt.

“Okay, you’re right. Mom always told me I was a horrible menace. Angella is actually probably no way  _ near  _ as bad as I was.”

“That’s more believable. But I still love you, all the way.”

Glimmer let out another laugh.

“You better, we’re married.”


End file.
